Charles Phipps
|image = |kanji = チャールズ フィップス |romaji = Chaaruzu Fipusu |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officer and Butler |previous occupation = |base of operations = Buckingham Palace, London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 35 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = Tomoaki Maeno |english voice = }} Charles Phipps (チャールズ フィップス, Chaaruzu Fipusu) is code-named 'Double Charles' (the other being Charles Grey), and is a member of Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officers, as well as her butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, page 15 Appearance Phipps is a tall man with ear-length shaggy hair and a mole near the left side of his mouth. He generally looks more stoic and grim compared to his partner, Charles Grey. As a member of Queen Victoria's service, Phipps attires himself in a similar suit to Grey and John Brown, with some modifications to suit his own style. He dresses in a double-breasted jacket with all buttons done up. Underneath is a black tie, and over it, he has three lines of black rope, two of which come from the top of his right shoulder, while the third one loops over and under his right shoulder. Over his left breast, he wears a pin that consists of a bow, with a profile view of Queen Victoria hanging below it on a short chain, identical to Grey's. He sports two belts, with one slung lower on his hips than the other. He also carries a sword near his left hip; the sword has a black blade and has a slightly ornate hand-guard. Personality Phipps is a reserved and apathetic individual. Of the two Charles, Phipps seems to be the more serious one, responding solemnly to statements the other makes and approaching situations with a significantly calmer demeanor. While Grey tends to be inquisitive and skeptical about certain situations, Phipps, on the other hand, favors comprehensively executing the tasks dictated by Queen Victoria as instructed, without going astray or unduly interfering with matters that are not of his concern.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 38 He views seemingly odd circumstances in an objective, pragmatic light, and attempts to reason with Grey; such as when Grey held doubts about Ciel and Sebastian's unbelievable speed in delivering a package, Phipps simply assumed that Ciel must have utilized his numerous connections in the underground society.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 6 In another stark contrast to Charles Grey, Phipps is not as inclined to fighting as the other is; on one occasion, he merely watched as Grey took on Baldroy and Mey-Rin alone, and helped Mey-Rin up after Grey knocks her down.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, page 14 Nevertheless, Phipps is extremely skilled and is capable of moving at high speeds. He, as well, demonstrates diligence in keeping things clean and orderly; on one occasion, he had sewn a flower onto Finnian's hat in order to patch it, something Grey deems peculiar—notwithstanding, Phipps had insisted that he can do such work because he is a "top-class butler."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, page 22 He later makes the same comment regarding his ability to play a snake charmer's flute.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 21 Furthermore, Phipps has an aptitude for art, as he had designed and painted the eggs that have impressed Elizabeth Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 11 Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Arc and John watch the Kelvin manor.]] From afar, Phipps, Charles Grey and John Brown watch Baron Kelvin's manor burn. Phipps comments that they are there to document the goings-on and report back to Queen Victoria. Grey speaks of the possibility of Ciel Phantomhive, "the poor thing," getting punished, and Phipps says that that is for the Queen to decide.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Phipps arrives with Charles Grey at the Phantomhive manor, where they let themselves in by cutting down the door. Baldroy and Mey-Rin are in the kitchen—the room Phipps and Grey have invaded—and they immediately go on the defensive. While Grey attacks Mey-Rin and Baldroy, Phipps watches calmly and does not intervene. When Sebastian stops the fight, Phipps helps Mey-Rin up. He and Grey, then, formally introduce themselves as Queen Victoria's private secretarial officers and butlers, and reveal that they have a message from the Queen to Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 6-15 's hat.]] Sitting down with Ciel, they explain that the Queen would like Ciel to host a banquet and to entertain a guest in two weeks time. Initially, Ciel is doubtful, but Grey points out that the Queen is not pleased with Ciel's report on the Noah's Ark Circus mission, which prompts Ciel to agree in order to redeem himself.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 15-19 They then take their leave, and on the way out, they encounter Finnian. With exceptional speed, Phipps fixes Finnian's hat, to both Finnian's and Grey's surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 19-22 Later, Phipps and John Brown disguise themselves as members of the Scotland Yard that were supposed to be the ones to bring Karl Woodley to jail. However, Woodley is killed by Charles Grey along the way. After Grey does as such, Phipps reprimands him, saying that he acts without considering the consequences and that is why he could not bring down Ciel. Grey asks what the Queen is thinking, but Phipps tells him that butlers do not need to know and that everything is according to the Queen’s wishes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 2-4 Ship Voyage Arc During Elizabeth Midford's flashback, a younger Phipps and Grey are at a fencing match, watching two opponents fight against each other. Phipps is noticeably impressed when one opponent overwhelmed the other skillfully. He asks his companion if the winner of the jousting match is Alexis Leon Midford's son, the one rumored to be a genius with the sword. Grey corrects him that the genius is his daughter as Elizabeth removes her protective helmet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 5 They both stare at her afterwards, Phipps's expression pertaining to inquisition while Grey's expression is a scowl.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 6 Later, Phipps arrives with Grey in the Phantomhive Manor. Since Grey wanted to participate in the Easter egg hunt, Phipps is partnered with him. The first pair they encounter is the team of Snake and Finnian. While Finnian goes off to fetch some eggs, Snake confronts Grey who gets scared of the snakes. Phipps comes to his rescue, playing a snake-charming flute which has a great effect on Snake. Soon, they meet up with the pair of Sebastian and Ciel, with the latter hanging on the chandelier after Grey attacks Sebastian. As Grey and Sebastian fight, Phipps joins in, holding their egg on his ladle. When Sebastian is unable to counter, he begins to count down. When he reaches one, the egg on Phipps' ladle begins to hatch, disqualifying them and leaving Grey furious about it. After the hunt, the two Charles join the rest of the participants for a snack and Grey finally delivers Queen Victoria's letter to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66 Public School Arc Phipps, Charles Grey and John Brown accompany Queen Victoria on the night of June 4th. Afterward, he and Grey serve the students of Weston College and feast at the same table with the P4.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 8-13 Later at Buckingham Palace, Ciel Phantomhive personally reports to Queen Victoria about the events in Weston College; Phipps is standing on the side along with Grey, while Ciel mentions the idea of reviving the dead.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 34 Witch Forest Arc Phipps and Charles Grey deliver their completed analysis of the plant specimens, sent by Ciel Phantomhive from the Witch Forest, to Queen Victoria. When Grey, soon after, voices his suspicion with the inconceivably fast delivery of the package, Phipps is unperturbed, pointing out that Ciel must have many connections underground.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 93, pages 5-6 Quotes * "All that matters is her majesty the Queen's will."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 38 * (To Finnian) "Disorder in your clothes is disorder in your heart ... boy." * "I'm a top-class butler who can respond in any emergency." Trivia * Charles Phipps may be based on Sir Charles Beaumont Phipps, who assisted Sir Charles Grey as a private secretary to Queen Victoria. * Before his and Charles Grey's initial appearance, Charles Phipps is mentioned in Queen Victoria's letter to Ciel Phantomhive. In the said letter, Phipps made Christmas pudding with the Queen, while Grey and John Brown praised it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 6 * It is revealed that Phipps kept the chick which hatched during the Easter Egg hunt; it is now a full-grown chicken and is always seen perched on either his shoulder or head.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 13 References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Queen's Servants Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Servants